Pride
by Katsumi1
Summary: This book has nothing to do with the giver i just needed a category. It does have to do with another book but it is not there. and only review my story if you have something to say about the story!


Pride

_I cant I wont _this is what I used to say.

Chapter 1

The Twist

I was a quiet, timid calm, pale young lady. I was only fourteen, but very mature for my age. I was Autumn Reaves a passionate girl with a strong heart. The girl who was always thinking and never listening that's what the villagers said about me. I didn't care what people said about me I just kept on going not even thinking about stuff like that, but of other amazing things. I would think of my mom and dad even my sister Scarlett who was only ten, but very good with listening and helping people out with their problems. I loved them all even though I never said it. I had a problem with showing my feelings to others. It's Mainly Because I was afraid of what they would say back. That's why I never really told anyone if I liked someone. I would think they would tell that guy and he wouldn't like me back. It was rejection I feared I feared of being rejected by anyone and that is why I didn't like to be very social. When my family went to the market I stayed at home. My mother would try to convince me, but I would always make up excuses I can't go I am to tired and I get grumpy when I'm tired. It would work and they would leave without me. I would just sit, think, and relax when they left me alone. It was a nice feeling and I enjoyed it. I liked to sit under the table in the kitchen and rest my mind from along day of work. We were subsistence farmers we would grow plants for us to eat and sell them if we had extra in the market for money. We would use that money for clothes and books for my mom. My mother was a writer she would buy blank books and start writing. She would write all the time Scarlett and I would play outside for hours and she would still be writing. Sometimes I would hide her books so she could stop writing for a while. When she is done with her books she would have them published and put them in the library. I looked forward to my mom's books I would read them to Scarlett every night. I loved my sister everything about her made me smile. She was nice and very hyper. She loved being around people and she enjoyed talking. She was a complete opposite of me, but I still loved her. She looked like my dad with his brown hair, while I looked like my mom with her red hair. I was happy with my life and I was very excited for my birthday that was coming up. I would be fifthteen that was the age where you were considered an adult. I would have to get a job I was still thinking about what to be, but I never could decide. I said to myself tomorrow I can figure it out. Then I told my sister her bed time story and went to bed. When I woke up my mom had made breakfast and then she said we all had to go to the market. We had extra food and we needed to sell it for more blank books. Since I hid the rest of the others, but of course I forgot about them. So I made up another excuse why not to go and they final left and I was alone once again. I then went to lay under the table and day dreamed about what I was going to be. I then fell asleep and woke up to fine it was night. I thought of my family I looked for them in the house, but they were not there. I yelled for them, but no one answered. I got scared and went to my room I went to my bed and went to sleep I thought they will be home in the morning. When I awoke I didn't smell pancakes I ran to the kitchen to see no one was there. I checked in all the rooms, but no one was there. I got dressed and quickly went to the market to find my family. When I got there I saw the town market in ruins, rocks and gravel were everywhere. I looked around I saw sadness I passed the church and when I did I saw a monument. It had names of all the people who died my heart just stopped when I saw that my family names on there. I felt like time begin to stop I wanted to cry. My life was going good until all this happened so just at once my life went to happy and cheery to dreadful, Within just one day .


End file.
